


Keep Me Safe

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sad and Happy, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: Levy is a princess who when she comes of age is given a knight, a knight she finds to be nothing but a brute or at least that's what she keeps telling herself. Through many trials and lots of banter the two may become more than both ever thought they would be.





	1. Chapter 1

A figure sits in a tree the bottom of her feet peeking out from the leaves. It’s a woman with short wavy blue hair and big brown eyes who has her nose in a book. Her smile is wide and cheerful as she flips to the next page. A soft sweet hum fills the courtyard as bare feet swing back and forth. So, lost in her book she doesn't hear her handmaiden calling for her. 

"Princess Levy" It takes a few calls of her name before she finally glances away from her book to see her handmaiden and friend Lucy frowning up at her. 

"Oh, Lucy my apologies I didn't hear you calling for me" Levy smiles at her sheepishly.

Lucy’s hands go straight to her hips as she shakes her head "Honestly Levy you can't always have your head in a book, your parents have been looking everywhere for you." 

Levy's eyes widen she quickly closes her book and swings her leg around. Book and all she jumps down from the branch of the tree. Lucy squeaks and attempts to help catch her. Levy quickly throws the book into her handmaiden's arms and bolts down the hallway to the throne room.

Lucy quickly reaches down and grabs her shoes from beside the tree "Levy! Wait your ...shoes!" She places them on top of the book before sighing. 

Levy has her dress slightly elevated in her hands as her bare feet run down the hall. She smiles at the people around the castle as she dodges them. Finally, she comes to a stop in front of two large oak doors. She evens out her dress and runs her hands through her hair in attempt to tame it before she slowly pushes the large oak doors open.

"Mother, father you called for me?" she slightly bows as she enters. Her eyes land on the other person in the room. She blinks a few times as she takes a couple steps forward. 

She doesn’t recognize the very tall, burly man, very tall indeed. She knows she’s a rather short woman but good lord he’s like the size of a bear! He seems fit under the cheap leather armor he's wearing, though it's hard to say. Levy makes a face at his black unruly hair and receives a look from her mother.

"My bluebird" her father was beaming at her. 

Returning the smile, she curtseys to both her parents, but she can’t help but make another face at the snort she hears from the man. Unable to control the irritation on her face she takes a deep breath in the hope that she can get herself under control. 

"I know this is a rather peculiar situation, but the man next to you saved my life" her father's smile turns towards the man next to her. She doesn’t acknowledge the man and keeps her gaze on her father. 

"I want to repay him and after discussing it with your mother we have come to a decision” As she listens to her father Levy is unsure what this has to do with her, but she nods along none the less.

She opens her mouth to ask a question, but her mother clears her throat at her father who mumbled an apology "Maybe it would be best if your mother explains." 

Her mother sighs before turning more in her direction "My dear you are coming to an age where you will start seeing suitors and we decided that it would be best if you had someone who could protect you.”

Levy clutches her hands together as the words tumble out "You’re saying that someone will be with me at all times…?"

"We believe that will be for the best," her mother gave her a gentle smile.

"Why can't I just have one of my handmaidens do it?" Levy's voice was a mixture of fear and anger. She knew where this was going, and she wasn't the least bit happy about it. 

"Lucy is very capable but…" her mother gave her a forgive me look. 

Levy bite her lip "Why can't Erza or Natsu do it then? You want a stranger to watch out for me What if he's a pervert?" she put her hands on her hips. 

"You’re not my type shrimp” The dark chuckle that comes from him causes her to swallow. She’s very much now curious about the man who’s been quietly allowing this all to happen.

Levy finally turns to him her words forgotten in seconds as she gazes upon the intimidating young man. His attire is worn down, a little patch work here and there. Her eyes move up taking in his muscular stature and sharp jawline. He's rugged but handsome in a way that's hard to describe. She swears his eyes are crimson, his pupils’ dark slits staring at her like she’s the easiest prey he’s ever seen. That look alone is enough to send a shiver down her spine. 

"Like what you see shrimp?" His question followed by a gravelly laugh. She can tell he’s teasing her, and it sparks a fire in her. 

The glare she sends him is all venom "You wish!" Most people would never dare to challenge him, and she sees this as his eyes widen in surprise. He fully takes her in after this and gingerly licks his lips as he winks at her. She blushes and looks away for a second before her gaze is drawn back as she realizes that he has piercings going down both of his ears, one on his nose, and one under his lip.

Unbeknownst to the two of them her mother saw the exchange between the two "You two will get along splendidly I see. " Levy groans as turns towards her mother, never seeing the smile. She wasn't winning this fight so she may as well give up and chase him away on her own. 

Levy clenches her jaw trying not to hiss her words "May I please be excused?"

"Of course, my blue bird" her father beams at her to which she responds with a curtsies and leaves. After leaving the room she closes the door and clenches her dress in her hands as she hurries down the hallway. She's so upset she doesn't hear the doors close behind her or see the silhouette of the person that came through them. 

Making her way to her room she closes the door behind her harder than she should have. She doesn’t care as she stomps her way to her bed and grabs one of the pillows, flinging it at her door only for it to hit the man from earlier. 

She puts her hand up to her mouth in attempt to hide the squeak that slips out. Her surprise doesn’t last long though before it turns to annoyance as she gives the man a death glare. 

Her hands go immediately to rest on her hips "Get out! This is a ladies' room you giant goon!"

He has that look on his face like she’s prey "I'm supposed to be guarding you at all times." She feels hot when she hears his voice again, hot in a way that she’s never felt before. 

She can’t help but lick her lips before rolling her eyes "Yes, outside out of my room though. What could possibly happen inside of it?”

His gaze is slower this time as he looks her up and down deliberately taking his time even more than earlier. His gaze is hot and it’s making her suddenly very conscious of her current attire, an orange dress with a low collar that slightly hugs her bodice. The sleeves billowing out past her elbows. A gold stiff embroidery tracing her collar and around her upper arm in contrast to the soft, loosely thin material against her skin. She crosses her arms over herself as his eyes travel back to hers. The way his eyes are raking over her make her feel as if she was standing before him naked.

"Don't worry shrimp you ain't got the assets to tempt me to begin with" he grunts at her.

Stomping over to him she huffs "I have plenty thank you very much!" 

"Oh? So, you've been with a man before?" The toothy grin he gives her makes her press her lips together. 

"Of course, just because you don't like what you see doesn't mean others don't," she smirks triumphantly at him. 

There’s a weird look that passes through his eyes as he uses his stature to push her back up against the wall, looming over her with a toothy grin "Oh? Is that so?" Something about the way he’s looking at her makes her pulse quicken.

"So how many?" 

Her voice squeaks "Excuse me?"

"I’m asking how many men you’ve slept with your highness?" The question hangs in the air as he leans in. She can feel his breath against her lips and smell an almost metallic scent coming off him. 

She stares him down, even with his lips almost against hers "Like a lady would kiss and tell especially to a brute like you."

He moves his mouth to hover over her ear " Well if that’s the case I would certainly love a taste" he licks the shell of her ear.

Levy shivers at the tingling sensation that runs throughout her body before it takes her breath away. Emotions spread through her that she isn't use too. Her body is on fire and she loves the way it feels; the way he’s making her feel. At the same time something else inside of her is screaming for her to run away.

Fear eventually takes over and she kicks the man's knee before she shoves him hard backwards. 

"Know your place!" She raises her hand to smack him across the face. Her hand never connects. His hand holds hers the dark look in his eyes staring her down before turning into a sly smirk. 

His hands still hold hers as he bows his head "As you wish my lady" he winks at her before he turns and leaves her room. 

Levy's is left standing in shock before once again throwing a pillow towards the door. A squeak comes from it this time as Lucy dodges the projectile. 

"Everything okay Lev?" Lucy chuckles as she picks up the pillows and returns them to their proper place. 

"I can't believe that barbarian is supposed to be my personal knight...This has mother written all over it and I just…" Levy grabs a pillow and screams into it. 

Lucy bites her lip before responding "Well you're getting to the age that suitors will be spending time with you so …"

Levy shoots her a glare and Lucy shoots her hands up in surrender. Levy had so little freedom as it was and now it was down to nothing. What she wouldn't give at times to trade places with Lucy.

"Can I get you ready for dinner without my head being removed" Lucy pulls out a new dress from the closet and Levy just sighs. 


	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy's games of hide and seek are starting to become a nuisance.

“He doesn’t seem that bad. I mean he’s got a rugged sort of charm to him” Lucy puts the dress she had pulled out on the bed before tapping her finger to her chin.

Levy rolls her eyes “Yah maybe if you want to be murdered after.” Why did everyone seem to find his dark broody nature attractive? I mean yah the mystery is always intriguing in these types of situations but given who it was it was less so; or so she kept telling herself.

“He’s not going to murder you.” Lucy rolls her eyes as her fingers nimbly fasten up the corset on the back of Levy’s dress.

Levy peeks back at her “How do you know?”

“That would be ridiculous”

Levy rolls her eyes “Says you, but not to worry. I can get rid of him on my own.” Her lips widen into a smirk as she twirls in her dress towards Lucy.

Levy’s statement would lead to a unique game of cat and mouse between the two. Four days later Levy’s handmaiden Lucy is summoned to the queen’s quarters. She stands before the door longer than she should be certain as to why she’s been summoned.

Lucy finally knocks on the door “You summoned me my lady?”

The queen turns in her chair so she’s facing the door “Yes, please enter” she then places her hands in her lap. 

Lucy calmly enters the room and bows her head; she keeps it down as she address her queen “How may I help you my lady?”

“Lucy my dear you wouldn’t happen to know where my daughter is hiding this time would you?”

Lucy knew that Levy had been avoiding her personal knight quite efficiently lately and as much as she gave credit to her Lady it was starting to become ridiculous. “No, my lady. If Princess Levy isn’t in her normal spot in the tree than I have no idea where she would be.”

“Bullshit” Lucy hears a dark voice answer from the opposite side of the room. She keeps her head down but allows her eyes to slowly glance over to see the gruff knight.

“I regret to inform you sir knight that as good of friends I may be with my lady she doesn’t tell me everything” Lucy’s voice is full of annoyance.

He scoffs at her “I find that hard to believe chicks tell each other everything.”

“Unfortunately, my daughter has always been a bit of a reclusive” his gaze drifts over to the queen. He’s taken aback by the sad look in her eyes before he returns to the handmaiden. Years of his trade tell him both are being truthful.

He sighs before standing up straight “Worth a shot. I’ll keep looking for her.” His boots are loud as he moves across the room his gaze drifts to a part of the ceiling for a second before a smirk comes across his face.

As he steps outside of the door he stops and leans next to the door. He crosses his arms before he closes his eyes, unbeknownst to the princess he knows exactly where she’s been hiding and he’s maybe a little impressed. 

~

Levy moves slowly through the small confines of the ceiling. She was thankful at this moment that she had decided against wearing one of her dresses. Her undergarments made it easier for her to move.

“This was easier when I was younger,” she mumbles to herself.

“Oh, you’re still pretty tiny shrimp” the dark deep voice that replies to her makes her stop in her tracks. Of all the people it had to be him, the man who had been making his way into her dreams as of late. How in the world had he been able to figure out where she was though?

She was so taken back that he had found her that she wasn’t listening to the sounds from below her. Suddenly the ceiling below her gave out as she drops into the arms of the knight she’s been avoiding.

  
An oomph escapes from her lips as she grabs onto anything she can. It takes her a moment to calm down and when she looks up into his face, he gives her a toothy grin “Found you blue.”

Levy’s cheeks turn a pale pink, she removes her hands from his shoulders “I told you not to call me that.” Levy pushes against his chest with all the strength she could muster to try and get away. The more she struggles the more he tightens his grip on her.

“Careful blue, someone might see you in your state of undress” His gaze jumps down towards her corset then comes back up as it turns into a toothy grin.

Levy does her best to cross her arms over her body “Keep your eyes up you brute!”

“Also, how many times do I have to tell you to address me as your highness or Milady” she’s still trying to twist out of his grip refusing to meet his eyes. She’s resting in his arms as a man would hold his bride causing her body to react in a way she isn’t use too.

He holds her close, almost too intimate for their current relationship, and when she doesn’t meet his eyes, he adjusts his grip, turning her so she has no choice in the matter.

His nose was almost against hers “I will when you start acting like one.”

She huffs and sticks her tongue out at him, but quickly pulls it back in when it almost touches his lips.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time my lady”

“You’re such a brute!”

The dark velvet chuckle that vibrates against her chest makes her shudder “You like it shrimp.” She did very much like it, not that she would admit it to herself, let alone him.

Levy stops fighting him as she crosses her arms and looks away. It’s then that she realizes there’s a huge hole in the ceiling “the ceiling!”

"My bad guess didn't realize how much force I used to get you out" when he laughs this time it's a distinct laugh, one she would soon come to realize was genuine.

Levy had to bite back a smile "That's going to come out of your pay." When his gaze starts to come back to her, she quickly turns back away. 

Much to his efforts she keeps avoiding his gaze "It wouldn't need to if someone hadn't been hiding from me." 

"Well someone wouldn't take the hint that said person didn't want to be found."

"I'm just trying to do my job blue" 

"Why don't we come to an agreement you let me do whatever I want, and you can do whatever it is you want, and we'll tell my parents what a wonderful job you’re doing!" She couldn't believe how she hadn't thought of this earlier. 

He scoffs at her "Not happening, I take the jobs I get seriously." 

Her eyes roll at his response "Why am I not surprised."

He smirks at her in his arms, all dark with this glint in his eyes. She wasn't sure what it was, but it disappeared when he blinked, and his eyes narrowed gleefully.

"Ya should at least look at me when you're talking blue." He admonished, the taunt clear in his voice. " S'bad manners y'know."

"How many times do I have to tell you to use my proper name" her eyes turn dark as she glares at him. 

"Use mine" silence fell between the two of them. 

Seconds pass as they watch each other the deafening silence growing until he smirks at her "You don't even know mine do you shrimp?"

Levy turns away "I don't need to because you won't use my proper title." 

"Hey blue, I'll scream yours if you scream mine" his toothy grin sends a heat through her body. 

Levy's face is flush for a few seconds before she pulls herself together "Please I'm a lady, not some minx. I'd need more than five minutes."

The look on his face was enough for her to give him a smug look in return; it didn't take him long to rebound "Oh yeah? I wouldn't mind taking lessons from you." 

"I wouldn't let you if you were the first person to always rescue me" 

“Isn’t it if you were the last person to rescue me?”

“No because I know you would just have to be the first!”

“Only if you let me blue” he winks suggestively at her.

She does her best to recompose herself before she rolls her eyes at him "Not an option remember?"

"Hmm such a waste" he cocks his head to the side with a grin. 

"Oh please" she responds with a huff; though a part of her wants to ask him why it would be a waste. 

A cough from someone pulls them both from each other; their gazes at the same time land on Lucy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt my lady but your lessons are about to begin" Lucy's giving her a saucy grin. Levy glare says it all as she wiggles against the man once again, this time he allows it and places her on the floor.

Levy takes confident strides as she makes her way to her handmaiden. "You’re in your undergarments my lady" she whispers with a grin on her face. 

"Shove it" Levy whispers back in a hiss. 

"It's Gajeel your grace" Levy turns around confusion on her face. 

"My name"

Levy doesn't respond she turns back and continues to her room. 

"He was holding you intimately in his arms in your underwear and you didn't even know his name. I'm so proud of you" Lucy snickers. 

"Not another word Luce!" Levy grumbles as they turn towards her room. 

~

Levy can't help but be off in her own world during her lessons. It's nothing new for the girl usually her mind is on a book she's reading. 

But when she hears someone clear their throat and sees her teacher Mira staring down at her she can't help but feel worse than usual. 

"Sorry Mira" she sheepishly looks down. 

Mira tilts her head and smiles at her "You've been making some very interesting faces my dear is everything okay?" 

Levy pauses for a second, unsure how she should proceed. Mira is the last person to mention guy troubles too, she has this magical power of getting people together. She's also very perceptive so lying wasn't going to be the way out either.

Levy stumbles on her words, she's only making sounds and none of them are coherent. 

"Is it that new personal guard?" Mira smiles at her and Levy knows there's no way out now. 

Looking uninterested Levy straightens her posture ever so slightly "What about him?" 

"He's pretty interesting. Good looking in a unique way" Mira taps her lips thoughtfully. 

Levy scoffs "Everyone certainly seems to think so." 

"Oh, you don't?" Mira’s smirk makes Levy uncomfortable. If anyone can read people, it's her though it isn't always a good thing. 

"No, of course not." Levy huffs looking down at the text she's studying in hopes Mira would get on with their lessons.

"Mmm...that's a shame," her voice wistful, almost as if she was trying to bait the girl in. It was working.

Levy peeks up from her text raising a brow at the white-haired woman. "Why would that be a shame?" She asks curiously. Mira covers her mouth with her fingertips failing to hide the smile and soft chuckle.

"Oh, nothing. I just bet he's a very sensual lover under all that gruff exterior." Mira gives Levy a wink then turns away to grab her materials to resume their lesson, leaving the poor girl blushing furiously. 

The words sensual lover are on repeat in her head like a mantra. A part of her agrees though she’ll never speak the words. Though as she thinks on it the way he held her even when she was struggling against him, he was rather gentle with her. 

She hears Mira clear her throat and her cheeks dust pink again; she was so absorbed into her own thoughts she didn’t hear her teacher asking her a question.


	3. He needs to go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's gonna get rid of him, well she thinks she will....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY HERE lol Honestly its been sitting ready for awhile but I was on my honeymoon in Japan so gomenasai everyone >< I hope you enjoy this slow burn from hell as it continues!

Levy bursts through her bedroom doors as she storms down the corridor. How could she do this to me? How could she possibly agree to allow this to happen?! Levy groans in frustration. Lucy was the one to break the news to her that her new so-called bodyguard and suitor was to be rooming just next to her own chambers. Fuming at the news, Levy had half a mind to tell him off and yell at him for his intrusion. She makes her way down to the soldier barracks where she knew he would be training....

"Lady Levy whatever would you need from us at the grounds?" Captain Erza's face is full of confusion as she tries to stop her. 

There's a fire in her eyes as she just brushes her off "If that imbecile thinks he can make a fool of me." 

"Oh, does he have another thing coming" her lips are pursed together as her eyes dart around looking for him. 

"Lady Levy who exactly are you looking for?" Erza tries to reach her hand out to her. 

A deadly smirk on her lips "A dead man."

Levy's mind was racing with all the words she was preparing for a certain individual that she didn't hear Erza” Lady Levy, I wouldn't…"

Only a couple of guards were at the training grounds; and none of them were the man she was looking for. 

Levy was moving impatiently towards a certain individual "Natsu! Where is he?!" The pink haired man took a step back his hands slightly going up in defense.

His voice cracks with nervousness as he addresses her "Lady Levy, how may I be of assistance to you?" 

"Where is Gajeel?" His name rolls off her tongue harshly while she juts her hip out her hands naturally falling onto them. 

Natsu opens his mouth to reply getting cut off before he can say anything. 

Levy walks up very close "Listen here and listen well I just want to know where I can find that monster and we can do this the easy way or the hard. Don't forget I've seen you with Lucy. More than once" she enunciates the last words. 

"I think he went back to his room but my lady you shouldn't go there" Natsu rushes the last words as Levy turns making her way towards the barracks. 

She couldn't find him there either much to her annoyance; apparently, he had already moved his things. Rushing back towards her room fuming now more than ever. 

He's out of his mind if he thinks he's going to get away with this. Pompous man thinking because he's all tough and scary looking that people are just going to bend to him. 

She flew past her door to the one besides herd and flung the door open "How dare you…" her words stop as she takes him in. 

His shirt is sitting on his shoulders not fully over him. She unconsciously licks her lips as her eyes soak in his chiseled form. She takes her time taking in every inch that's before her; every inch that she very much likes. Levy's breath hitches as her eyes move down to the top of his pants her cheeks darken at the tuffle of black hair peeking out. 

He's unphased by her as he finishes putting on his shirt. He snickers slightly as he shifts his weight against her "Like what you see Blue?"

Levy turns her head with a huff "Of course I don't" her eyes watching every little movement out of the corner of her eye. 

"Oh? You seemed to have gotten a good look" He's moving towards her now with such a confidence that her eyes on suddenly on him again. 

She never realized she had come farther into the room until he was backing her against the wall his hand reaching up to close the door. Her mouth suddenly feels hot and her lips dry causing her to lick them again. Her heart was hammering in her chest; she's unsure if she’s afraid or anticipating what he will do next. 

Gajeel smirks as he pinches her chin between his fingers forcing her to meet his eyes “My eyes are up here, Blue." 

"I know" the words are heavy as they leave her lips and Gajeel's eyes widen slightly as he takes her in. Her eyes are wide, her cheeks are tinged with pink and her chest is rising heavily. 

It's his turn to lick his lips as his eyes roam across her face always ending back on her lips. 

Hmm her lips part just a breaths width as her finger comes up to brush across his lips and the sensation brings him back.

"So, you did get a good look? Liking what you see after all?" He leans in and his breath tickles her neck, it sends a deliciously sinful shiver racing down her spine. She almost loses it for a second but the tingling that overtakes her, also clears her head, being exactly what she needs right then.

Levy shoves him back a mix of emotions flashing through her eyes before she turns flinging the door open and dashing into the hallway. 

She doesn't stop there she keeps going until she makes it to her tree. She flings her shoes off and climbs to the very top of the tree. Her hand comes up to her chest as she takes a deep breath, her body still shaking. 

That brute! She's shouts in her head while she bites her lip. Her hand runs over her throat, the still lingering feeling of his breath along her skin making her rub her thighs together. 

She punches the trunk of the tree; pulling her hand back with a yelp before letting out a long breath. 

"That looks like it hurts," the voice that resonates from the ground is all too familiar. 

The red mark on her hand is stark against her pale skin but the pain is fleeting. She doesn’t bother answering because it’s served its purpose and she’s no longer contemplating her emotional state at the time. 

"The silence treatment eh? Been awhile since you've used that one" she hears a soft chuckle that follows. 

She sees the silhouette move more under the tree "Not even a snarky response?"

As she exhales her shoulders go down "I have nothing to say to you, except for the fact that I'm in this mess because of you." 

"It's my fault?"

“It was all a bad idea, in every circumstance” She wasn’t intending for this to make her so agitated, but by the time she finishes talking, she’s all but screaming. 

Her mother crosses her arms as she exhales softly "It seems to me you created this problem by acting like a child"

"I am not acting like a child"

She points her finger up at her daughter annoyance becoming adamant in her eyes "You’re constantly hiding from him and when you aren't you argue with him" 

"He's a brute!" Exasperatingly she’s throwing her hands up in the air. Levy’s suddenly scrambling back down the tree so she can be face to face with her mother. 

Her mother is smirking at her and she knows it's because she’s getting the better of her. "Is he though? Even if he is, he's a rather good looking brute.” Her smirk takes on a whole new meaning after this. 

"You're kidding?!"

"Have you seen those abs?"

"Oh my God, I don't know you right now!" Levy was running her hands over her face to hide the flush on her cheeks. 

"I'm your mother,"

"Not anymore" Levy couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t even care to pick up her shoes as she was marching away. 

"Too late, you came out of me"

Turning around and sticking her tongue out at her mother "I hate you."

"You love me" Levy didn’t respond to her mother she just continued to march back to her room. 

Levy was a wreck of emotions and she was about to burst, a scream brimming in her throat. How was everyone being so ridiculous? How was it that he had everyone under his grubby little thumb so quickly? Her father she understood that man could sneeze, and someone would bless him, and he’d thought the world of them. Wasn’t her mother supposed to have more common sense and now she was talking about him being good looking!!!

There was only one person left with any common sense and Levy was on a mission to find her. She knew who she was with it was just a matter of figuring out which of their hiding spaces they were in today.

“Lucy!” Levy cried out bursting into one of the forgotten rooms in the northern area of the castle. Her eyes landing on her hand maiden who had her hand down Sir Natsu’s pants while his mouth was around her nipple. Both quickly took a step back from her each Lucy trying her best to quickly adjust her bodice while Natsu was fixing his pants.

“Levy hun you need to give more warning” Lucy crosses her arms after fixing herself up. Natsu is hiding behind her his cheeks completely pink as he finishes fixing himself up.

Rolling her eyes Levy sighs “Yeah how many times have I seen his dick or your breasts at this point?”

“That’s not the point my lady. Now whatever could be the matter that you would need to interrupt us?” Lucy softly shook her head but took a step forward after taking in the very upset Levy.

“I’m just going to sneak out” Natsu quickly places a kiss on Lucy’s cheek before he leaves them to talk.

“What’s got you so upset?” Lucy drops the proper act she should have as Levy’s hand maiden and wraps her friend in a hug.

Levy takes a deep breath before suddenly rambling "I don't understand why everyone loves him? I mean is he charming in some aspects sure but he's just a brute and he's slowly wrapping everyone around his fingers. I can't believe that he was able to do it to my mother, my mother of all people!"

Levy's face is pink from the nonstop words flowing increasingly out in rapid fire. Lucy realizes that Levy is going back and forth between complaining and complimenting Gajeel and she must pursue her lips together to keep herself from smiling. 

Levy eyes are filled with annoyance as she sees the smile trying to creep onto Lucy's face. 

Throwing her hands in the air she began to pace slowly across the tiny room "I'm glad this is so enjoyable for you! That my misery is giving you the pleasure to get through all this while I'm over here being tortured!" 

Lucy's hand goes up to her mouth to hide the ever-growing smile sneaking across her lips "yes I can see your suffering so much!" The sarcasm in her voice is evident. 

Levy takes up a flat that was next to her and tosses it at Lucy "I'm being serious over here!"

“Hey! Don’t throw my own shoe at me!” Lucy dodges it with a yelp.

Tears start to flow softly from Levy's eyes "Lu what's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with young love especially when it's your first love" Lucy softly wraps her arm around her in a comforting embrace. 

"LOVE?!" Levy shoots up in a panic. 

"Does crush sound better?" Lucy softly chuckles as she runs her fingers through Levy's hair. 

"No! No, it does not because it just can't be possible!" Levy's breathing is slightly elevated as she thinks through her feelings. I mean maybe that is what it is but that was impossible right? I mean especially when it comes to Gajeel!

"I just don't know if it's a crush, but it's definitely not love" Levy has a look of confusion but if flashes to that of confidence. Lucy pulls back and brings Levy's hands into hers. For a few seconds she runs tiny comforting circles into them.

With a casual shrug throughout her entire body she says, "Then it's a possibility that it's just a physical attraction." 

"You mean I just want to have sex with him…?" Levy's thought trails off. 

Lucy's goes deep into thought before responding "Maybe, you could always play around tonight and see, sometimes your mind knows what it wants even when you're denying it and it leaves a lot of lingering feelings." 

Lucy shoots a wink at Levy "I mean you could always test the theory." 

"You’re joking, right? Because that sounds like an absolutely terrible idea."

Lucy shrugs lightly "I'm pretty sure I've had worse." This made both the girls break out into a fit of giggles. Afterwards they sat together with their heads against each other for a little while.

Later when Levy was getting ready for bed her thoughts drifted back to Lucy's words. 

"Physical attraction yeah right" she rolls her eyes as she pictures his unruly hair and unkempt attire. Well maybe she did like the way his dark eyes watched her; and just like that the thought was gone from her mind, as she threw herself into her bed throwing her arm over her eyes. 

Her mind continues to wander despite her arm shielding her eyes. His cheeky grin like he's always up to something, the gravely sound of his voice and the way it seems to pulse through her… that ridiculous laugh that only he could pull off. 

Every time he's put her in a corner did; she really want to run away or was the flush throughout her body and her increased heart rate because she was wanting more.

Subconsciously, she started rubbing her thighs together as a sudden ache and tenderness began to build between her legs. She ghosts her fingers down her neck and over the top of her breast cupping one. 

She gingerly sits up her hand running from her ankle up sliding her nightgown up with it. Running her fingers up her thigh the tension between her legs starts to build.

She throws herself back with a moan that suddenly turns into a frustrated scream. Her door is thrown open and there stands the man that has been plaguing her very thoughts. 

He stands in the door staring at her with her nightgown pulled up with one hand on her inner thigh and the other cupping her breast.

Their eyes found each other both swimming with a flood of emotions, neither moved nor said a word. You could barely hear either of them breathing and then Gajeel took a step forward.


	4. This dance we can't do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just can't be. Their push and pull continues until...

He quickly closes the distance between them in no time at all. He's looming over her his eyes brimming darkly with lust. Levy begins to bring her hand down, but he stops her as he allows his hand to naturally fall over hers. 

He pushes her hand back up slowly causing a shiver to run through her. Her fingers brush the edge of her panties before stopping. Their gazes fall on each other again; their breathing is erratic as they wait to see who will finally crack. 

Gajeel breaks first; his fingers brushing over her panties feeling her labia. A moan slips from her lips as her back lifts off the bed at the sensation his fingers bring. It feels even better coming from him then it does from when she's doing it. 

His hand leaves her womanhood as he begins to lower himself and crawl up over her. His breath moves gingerly over her body as he makes his way up. Suddenly he's hovering above her his mouth inches away from hers. He begins to descend when...Levy hears her name sensual whispered from his lips and that's all she needs to break free from her trance. 

It's the way her name is said that brings her back; Gajeel looms over her and it's in that second that she realizes he's about to kiss her. She moves slightly as his lips press against her neck softly. 

Her cheeks are crimson as she comprehends all that has happened. He pulls her from her thoughts as his lips tenderly ascend down her neck. 

"Gajeel" the way she says his name as her hands cup his face sends a tremble through him. Levy's fingers gingerly trace his face as they slowly work there way down onto his shirt. 

She continues to work ever so achingly down his body her fingers grazing against the band of his pants. His breath hitches and it encourages her to push his pants down the top of his black curls peeking up. 

Levy wasn't exactly sure what to do from here. Had she possibly bent the truth when she said she had been with a man already; the chances were extremely high but she had seen Lucy more than a few times with her hand around Natsu's equipment so she was going for it.

Snaking her hand down into his pants her hand brushing against his cock, Levy's hand stops as she attempts to wrap it around him. Her fingers won't reach all the way around him; she blinks a few times as she takes this in. 

Gajeel's body jerks but it's different from before and she looks back into his eyes and sees them looking at her with panic and she begins to think she's done something wrong as he pulls her hand out and scrambles back away from her. 

"I'm sorry Princess…" he stumbles the words out before quickly exiting the room. Staring at her door in a state of disarray Levy does nothing to fix herself as she whispers "Did I do it wrong?"

Hearing her words as he leans against the door Gajeel's chest tightens. Someone clearing their throat quickly pulls him from his thoughts as he looks up to see Lucy smirking at him. 

"So is this a sexual thing or do you have maybe have feelings?" Her face quickly turns serious at the end of her question. Gajeel stares at her unable to respond before he bolts to his own room, slamming the door shut. 

"That's what I thought" she smirks triumphantly before opening the door to Levy's room only to be screamed at "Lucy! How do you properly stroke a cock?!" Levy sits up eagerly. 

Lucy closes the door as she keeps herself from laughing and walks over to sit next to Levy taking her hands interested hers. “Why don’t you tell me what happened first”

Levy slowly rambles out her story and when she's over she takes in a deep breath eyeing Lucy intently. 

It's taking every fiber of her being to control herself, Lucy wanted nothing more than to throw herself on Levy's bed and laugh to her heart's content. Levy was being very serious and she wasn't ignoring that but how did this girl convince anyone she wasn't a virgin was beyond her. 

Waving her hand in Lucy's face "Hello Earth to Lucy what exactly did I do wrong?" Levy's was biting her lip. 

With a soft chuckle Lucy "Nothing hun it sounds to me like he was the one who couldn't handle the heat."

"Are you sure?" 

"Look with the state that you were in when I came in any man that would walk away from that would clearly be the problem."

Levy's cheeks dust a light pink as she remembers her slight state of undress when Lucy first entered.

"I just don't get it! He's been so full of himself so far" Levy threw her hands up in a fit. 

Lucy turns her head to hide the grin on her face thinking to herself  _ "One day maybe he'll explain it to her." _

"Maybe he's a virgin himself" Lucy shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. 

Levy scoffs louder than she meant too "Yah right!"

Lucy's smile is mischievous as she leans forward "Ooooh? How are you so sure?" 

Levy rolls her eyes before she looks away "Please you can just tell by looking at him." 

"Anyway my point is why am I so flustered by his leaving?" Levy cries out flopping back onto the bed. 

Scooting off the bed as she moves towards the door Lucy turns her head "Are you upset because you were left unsatisfied or because he left?"

"Night Lev" Lucy winks before she leaves the room. 

Levy lays staring at her ceiling, then rolls to her side to stare at her door. She wasn't unsatisfied, so did that mean she was upset because he left?

Levy grabs a pillow and screams into it "No! No! No! No!" Eventually she crawls under her covers and drifts off to sleep. 

~

"Hey Blue, wake up already do you plan to sleep the day away or what?" A familiar voice is calling out to her as she slowly allows her eyes to open. 

Gajeel is standing next to her with his arms crossed staring down at her. She blinks a few times as the scene around her registers. 

She yelps and slightly jumps up into bed. Pulling the covers over herself.

Gajeel snorts "After what we shared last night your going to be shy?"

"We didn't share anything you ran out" there was a hiss to Levy's words that made Gajeel shrink back slightly. 

All ration was thrown out the window; there was anger and pain welling up inside of her, she couldn't control the tone of her voice "Now why are you in my room? Where's Lucy?"

"Blondie was called for something else and your mother asked me to fetch you" Gajeel suddenly wouldn't look her in the eyes. 

"We'll get out so I can get dressed than" 

"Listen Blue…"

"Out!" There were tears welling up in her eyes, though she wasn't going to let him see. His hand reaches out to her face and she smacks it away. Something passes through his eyes but he turns without a word and leaves. 

Levy takes a deep breath and wipes the few tears from her face. She wasn't going to let him win in fact it wasn't going to affect her.

In fact Levy made avoiding him her biggest priority; much too his vexation she was actually doing a good job of it. 

"Lucy?!" Gajeel stomps towards the handmaiden while he shouts at her. 

Lucy places her hand on her hip and snickers at him "Still can't find her?"

"This isn't a game"

Lucy rolls her eyes and huffs "Neither are her feelings, so it's good for you to be brought down a peg after what you pulled."

"It's not that easy…."

"I'm not the one you need to explain that too" she waves her hand unenthusiastically as she walks away from him. 

Once again he's back to stomping down the halls in search of her. It takes a good while before he sees a blur of blue hair disappearing down the opposite way. He smirks triumphantly as he realizes she just cornered herself. 

"This is starting to get on my nerves Blue" he turns the corner sharply and pushes her lightly back against the wall. 

She stares up at him "Oh good, now you know the feeling." She pushes against his chest in hopes that she can sneak away again. 

He wraps both her wrists in his hands before he brings them above her head "You seem to be forgetting you're a princess and I'm just a brute...I'm not even a real knight" he brings his face towards hers ignoring the shiver he sees run through her body.

"Oh so now you have morals" she turns her head enough so their looking at each other. 

Gajeel's knee prods her dress up as he leans next to her ear "I'm trying my damnedest too okay."

Levy scoffs at him then gasps as he rubs his knee into her. His tongue runs along the shell of her ear before he lightly nips "Now we both need to stop this game before it gets out of control...Your highness."

There's uncertainty in her eyes "Do we?" Her mind is reeling, she knows he's right but she doesn't want him to be. She wants to fight back, she wants him to fight for her but she knows her days are numbered before she is presented with suitors. 

Now there's a new question on her mind. Is she drawn to him because she knows soon she'll be seeing suitors or is she just drawn to him? 

Her voice is soft and tiny "Kiss me?" 

He pulls back away from her his eyes searching her face slowly before he drags his bottom lip against his teeth. 

"I…." She can see the turmoil in his eyes, and she can't help but wonder what he's fighting so hard against. 

"Kiss me ...Gajeel" she urges him, she wants to make him crack. All common sense is out the window when she's near him. She knows she shouldn't be doing this and yet she keeps pushing him. 

"I can't…." He loses his grip on her and sees the pain and anger flood into her eyes. 

The voice that ripes through her is cold and angry "Coward!" She finally gains the upper hand and shoves him away with all her might. Dress in her hands she barrels down the hall with tears forming in her eyes. With the swirl of emotions running through her Levy doesn't see Gajeel punch the wall. 

'Is this just fun for him? A game to pass the time?' her thoughts are running as wild as her feet are moving her. 

Finally her tree comes into view. She knows better than to try and climb when she can't focus, though that is the last thought on her mind. 

Branch after branch she pulls herself up. She leans back out of breath thinking she's in her usually spot; when her backside doesn't feel her usually branch panic runs through her. 

She sees the top of the branches and the wall of the castle so quickly she barely has time to register what's happening. She lands at full force and gasps painfully as she wheezes out a breath. She flexes her fingers at first slowly moving parts of her at a time. 

Nothing seems broken but she's severely sore that much she can tell. Slowly sitting up she notices right away that her dress is ripped and her legs are scraped up. She fixes the layers of her dress as she pulls herself up. 

"Well we'll well. Your highness thank you for coming to us" she hears a dark voice chuckle from behind her. 


	5. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Levy is taken will someone come to her rescue or will she find her own way out?

Whatever they had put her in was small, every movement had her body jostling against the tiny space. Her body ached down her very core, her elbows and knees the most. Places were sore and screaming at her, she couldn't tell what it was but, her skin felt gross. There was dry patches of something on her arm and her leg was wet. At this point all she could hope was that it was blood. She was going to be feeling every ache in her bones for weeks after this. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when people started talking around her; by the sound of it probably four to five or them. She felt uncomfortable her breathing was becoming erratic from being confined for too long. She began taking slow but deep breaths to keep herself calm. Something kept bugging her when one of them would talk, she knew his voice and that was sending panic through her veins. 

Her head was thrown against the container as she felt herself thrown in a way that was unusual. There was a pulsating throb that made her feel sick; like she was going to throw up. She moved her head slowly and she felt something warm running down her forehead. It took her a minute to get her bearings her head was still swimming but it was slowly clearing up it was then that she noticed that they had stopped moving.

Someone suddenly began to talk slowly next to her "Ummm don't we need to let her out...if she dies won't that be a bad thing?" Would it be so terrible if she died right now? 

Her captors voices became whispers as she heard them slowly moving away from her. The uneven sound of her trying to control her breathing and keep herself level headed following after. Her mind grew foggy as the seconds continued to tick away. 

Crisp fresh air greets her as she's jolted from her confindes. It burns to breathe as she gasps and hacks, trying desperately to pull air back into her lungs. Like a sack she hits the dirt; she wiggles against it, but her bound hands behind her back leave her helpless.

Being confined for so long was harder on her than she first realized the lack of air was really affecting her and her sight was hazy from the darkness as it was. Blinking a few times her eyes burning too tired to be working. Through her faded vision she can see that the sun has set; she’s hoping that means they haven’t been able to travel very far yet. 

A pair of boots slide into her view before sheher closes her eyes, she hears the man’s mocking tone “What’s the matter princess are we not treating you the way your use to?”

“Please this is a vacation compared to my last few days” she chuckles into the dirt. The man grabs her by the hair and pulls her up, his eyes dark and fuming with anger and something else she can’t quiet place as she tries her best to not wince in pain.

Bringing his face closer to hers she sees the seething emotion in his green eyes. His eyes are moving around rather quickly almost in sync with his twitching mouth “This isn’t a game princess your life is in our hands.”

Levy bite her lip to keep another witty remark from spewing out, being tough was fine but she didn’t need to dig her grave with it. A smirk spreads across his mouth; he’s missing teeth and she has to keep her face neutral as he leans forward his mouth close enough to hers that she turns to keep them from kissing. 

“That’s right be a good obedient girl for us” he places his lips on her cheek and she can feel herself twinge in disgust. He moves back; dropping her back onto the ground without a second thought. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t be so rough with her” the familiar voice whispers and without hesitation Levy’s head pops up doing her best to find him. She knows that voice now, knows it's one of the new recruits that she had met and had even seen training just a few days earlier. Anger unlike anything she’s ever felt before runs through her body as he sees her looking at him and turns himself away from her. 

Her thoughts are a cycle ‘It’s too late little man. I know who you are. Just wait because when I get out of here your going to regret ever sneaking into my home.”These thoughts became a mantra in her mind, she was going to use this information. Staying alive had a new meaning to her now. 

Levy carefully took in her surroundings; the walls seemed to be made of rocks which lead her to believe that they were in a cave of some kind. She didn’t want to draw too much attention to what she was doing so she wouldn’t let her gaze linger too long in any specific area, bringing her eyes back to the ground repeatedly. 

Closing her eyes for a second she allowed her hearing to take over, doing her best to drown out the voices of her captors she couldn’t make out much there was something distinct in the background but she couldn’t quite make it out. 

“Just hurry up and put her back in the longer we sit around the more likely that someone could catch up to us,” the familiar voice spoke in a panic. He was on edge she could see his eyes darting all around and the twitch in his movements showing his unease. 

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, no one knows who we are, let alone which way we even took the princess” the one she was beginning to assume was in charge basically snorted. 

Levy could feel a slight twinge of panic rising in her, she needed to get away before they took off again. She was placing a lot of hope in the would be leader not giving in and packing them up to set off again. The further they took her the lower her chances of getting away let alone surviving this became. 

“You don’t understand her personal knight is probably after us as we speak” the tone of the other man’s voice was becoming higher and more on edge as time passed. This grabbed Levy’s attention though, when he said personal knight was he referring to Gajeel? It would have made more sense if the reason she had fallen out of the tree was from running from him in the first place.

“Hah! You said before she fell into our good graces that their fighting was becoming worse. Man’s probably thinking good riddance at this very moment” the laughter that followed suit made Levy swallow harshly. He was absolutely right she had shouted at him more than once and then shoved him and for all she knew that had been finally straw for him. 

Her mind took a new direction, maybe it would be best for everyone if she didn’t go back. Her mother was always telling her she wasn’t fit to be princess and the thought of a suitor made her sick to her stomach. It was probably better this way for her and for everyone else. Her body became limp as her thoughts took over a single tear rolling down her cheek before turning her face into the dirt. 

Suddenly her hair is jerked up again, and she’s face to face with the leader “What's the matter princess your knight not coming to save you like you were hoping?”

She snorts in response “I”ve seen better pigs in his position.” 

She smiles smugly at him before speaking again “Though the same could probably said for you guys as well.” The anger in his eyes is all she sees before she feels his hand connect with her cheek. It begins feeling warm at first then she can feel the stinging spreading across her cheek. She can feel her eyes watering but the tears never actually roll down her face.

“Finally was able to wipe that look of your face” he grins back at her. Levy moves her mouth slightly the ache lingering before she looks back at him “That the best you got?” 

His hand pulls back into a fist this time and the third guy grabs his arm "We're supposed to bring her back in the best condition we can."

The man's fist loosens as does his grip in her hair; her face hits the dirt and she lets out a whimper. 

He's pacing back and forth the seething feelings coming from him are enough to make Levy try and move back. He stops and turns giving her a venomous look before he's moving towards her. "Well if she fights back, we have to do something about that don't we."

He lifts her up and drives his foot into her stomach. It hits her and then the pain is over and Levy feels nauseous. For a few seconds she forgets to breathe and then she takes a deep breath and coughs uncontrollably. 

"Man you kick like a child" Levy hacks in between coughs. Trying her best to laugh naturally. This sets him off; he picks her back up and kicks her this time sending her back. 

Her head hurts from the inpacks and the pain is shooting throughout her body. She wants to close her eyes and pass out but she knows that's the last thing she should do. Her eyes blink rapidly the dirt in front of her darkening. 

The third guy steps in front of the other putting his arm out "She can't even fight back." A hiss leaves the boss as he turns and walks away. The familiar voice is wheezing in the distance "He's gonna kill us!" A few seconds pass and Levy’s body jerks up, she couldn’t believe she had allowed herself to doze off even for a second. Now was the time for her to act, there had to be some way out of this. Taking a deep breath, her eyes closing for a second allowing her to feel the pounding throughout her body, she needs to push through it though. She turns her body slightly ignoring her muscles screaming before she does her best to push herself up, she doesn’t make it though. It takes her a few times before she’s finally apply to bring herself up and when she does, drops of blood began dripping from her forehead onto her leg as her head bobs back and forth. 

Some of her vision comes back to her and she’s able to make out more of her surroundings. Their unquestionably in a cave of some kind which could put her at a disadvantage if she’s not careful but she thinks her ears are picking up running water from somewhere.    
  
The third guy seems to have been left on guard duty but it seems like maybe he had fallen asleep, even if not she could use this opportunity to sneak away while his eyes were closed. 

Levy brings herself into a squat doing her best to balance herself on her shaking legs. She pulls herself up to stand as much as she can. As quietly as she can she steps herself back up against the wall. 

Her hands glide against the cave walls feeling her way around. She finally finds a spot that she hopes she can use to free her hands. She did her best to get into the best position and began rubbing the cloth against the sharpened wall.

Her body was initially tired and this certainly wasn't helping. Her movements became slow and rough as she caught her arm instead biting her lip to keep from crying out. 

Finally she could feel the fabric splitting enough that she yanked against it completely ripping it. She brought her hands to the front of her gently soothing her wrists where she had been bound. 

She quietly continues to slip her way to the opening of the cave keeping her eyes open for the other two kidnappers. She peeks out not seeing either and takes the chance to make a break for it.

The fresh air from outside the cave feels amazing against her skin. Her body hurts and her feet are starting to sting as she barrels through the trees not looking where she was going. All she wanted was to put as much distance between her and them as she could. She hears shouting from off somewhere and her adrenaline kicks in even more.

Her eyes start to dart around in hopes of finding some place to hide. She knows her body can't go much further but she's not out of the woods yet. A deep hollowed out tree calls to her; she plops to her knees and climbs as far in as she possibly can curling herself up. She brings her hand to her mouth trying to cover up her heavy breathing. 

She doesn't know how much time has passed but she's too afraid to crawl out and make a break for it. She doesn't think her body would make it anyway. Every part of her was screaming at her in ways she didn't think was possible. 

She hears something off in the distance and clamps her other hand on top of her mouth as well. It's dark and she can't really make anything out but the sounds are getting closer. She closes her eyes hoping that they won't come this way and if they do they quickly move on. 

The eerie silence that soon surrounds her makes her think that they have moved on. She relaxes ever so slightly and as she does someone grips her ankle tightly and pulls at her. A scream leaves her lips as she tries to grab onto anything she can.

"You little wench" the so called leader is glaring down at her in a way that makes her cry silently. 

He leans forward his smile twisted "Seems like I still need to teach you a lesson" he raises his fist and she closes her eyes bracing herself for the impact.

When his fist doesn’t hit her she peeks her eye open and then blinks rapidly when she sees a hand over his entire face. Fresh tears stream down her face as her eyes take in the long uncontrolled black hair she never thought she would see again. 

Gajeel shoves the guy back with all the force he can, the relief that flows through her is enough that her body betrays her and collapses “Gaj….” she can’t even completely get his name out. 

Before her body completely hits the ground a warm embrace wraps around her; her body thrashes back in retaliation at first before she hears his voice whispering to her "Blue it's me, I got you."

Levy's arms were winding around Gajeels neck without hesitation, he cold feel her tears setting into his clothes. His hand snaking into her hair holding her against him; his other wrapping around her waist. His smell was comforting to her and she had to wonder in the back of her mind when that had happened.

"I'm sorry" her voice was a broken whisper and it made his fingers dig into her; Levy let out a soft whimper in response. Gajeel loosens the amount of pressure and pulls away from Levy. He cradles her face taking in every bruise and cut; a look of fury flashes across his face.

Levy brings her hands to cup his face "I'm okay" she slides his hand from her face down to her chest over her heart. "It's still beating" she says smiling up at him and sees his face relax a bit. One hand still cradling her face while she holds his other just above her breast. The steady thump-thump of her heart easing some of his worries. He couldn’t tear his eyes from hers. The deep blue pools of her irises nearly drowning him. His intense gaze causes her heart to pick up a bit, now all too aware of where she was holding his hand. His thumb casually brushes against her cheek and he feels her lean into it. He could feel her steady heart beating a little faster and her breathing becoming a little deeper. A soft blush dusts her cheeks and he can’t help but wonder what was going through that mind of hers. She was always trying to be a thorn in his side but he couldn’t help but admit how much he liked seeing that fiery side of hers. He steps in closer to her, barely registering his body as it was moving and gently guides her face up towards his.

“Princess...” his voice was low and husky, sending pools of heat swirling at the pit of her stomach. Her breath catches as her face is now mere inches away from his and her body frozen in place.

Before they can come together and kiss their disrupted "What the hell are you two?"

Gajeel's face drops to annoyance as he turns to address the leader "Why I'm her personal bodyguard" he grins diabolically at the man. His hard stare makes the man’s face pale and visibly shake. Levy couldn’t see what look Gajeel gave him but she knew it wasn’t a kind one. His red eyes turn back to her briefly as he lifts her hand to his lips. 

“Seems like I have some unfinished business that needs attending to.” He smirks before letting her go to make his way back to the bound kidnappers. Levy winces each time she hears the crunch of Gajeel’s punches hitting its mark each time. She should have stopped him and just have the men turned in but part of her felt a bit satisfied that he was doing this for her.

The crunch has turned into more of a mush sound and Levy finally breaks from herself and flinches at the sound she can hear Gajeel everytime his fist connects to the guys face “This is for kidnapping her in the first place. For hurting her.” He switches to kicking the guy “For putting her through this hell!” Levy’s feet move without hesitation as she wraps her arm around his elbow and pulls him back with all her strength “Gajeel that’s enough!”

Gajeel is seeing red and pummeling the guy with such a blind rage the blood reminding him of how Levy had looked when he first showed up. Who knows what else they had done to her that he couldn’t see; that thought alone built up a fiery rage. 

Levy lets go of his elbow and attempts to wrap herself around his waist her arms don’t reach fully but she squeezes with all the might she can muster through the pain “You big dummy! Listen to me” she shouts at him. 

She’s not getting through to him by just shouting at him and she doesn’t have the strength to keep holding him back biting her lip a thought pops into her head. She reaches up gratefully for the fact he’s wearing his leather armor because it helps her be able to snake her arm up into his shirt and when she gets to his nipple she pinches it.    
  
“What the hell are you doing woman?!” He jerks and he twists himself around so fast he almost throws her onto the ground. Levy grits her teeth and glares back at him “Well it’s not my fault you weren’t listening to me!”   
  
Gajeel’s eyebrow twitches “I was fighting or did you forget that you were kidnapped your highness” he hisses at her. 

“You weren’t fighting you were basically just punching a dead piece of meat and you didn’t even realize it!” she snaps back. 

Still being held up by his collar the kidnapper lets a soft groan that turns into a whimper out “Could you guys go have your lovers bicker somewhere else?”

“NO!” They both shout at him together. 

  
There’s noise from the trees to the west of them making Gajeel drop the guy and grab Levy putting her behind him. Erza and a small group of men emerge a few seconds later allowing the two let out the breaths they were both holding in. 

“My lady” Erza exclaims as she goes down on one knee in front of them both. “Please forgive me and men for everything that has happened” Levy can see the arm slung across Erza’s knee shaking and it tugs at her heart.    
  
“Erza...this wasn’t anyone’s fault but my own...If I hadn't been messing around i wouldn’t have fallen out of the tree to begin with” Levy comes around while shaking her head. Levy kneels done and cups Erza’s cheek, her smile is genuine and extremely weak. 

“My lady” Erza bows her head to hide the tears that have begun to slide down her face. 

Gajeel clears his throat roughly “Captain Erza” she quickly shakes the tears from her face and stands to address the man. “I would like to personally take the princess home if your okay with that?”

Erza takes in the scene around her and the state of the men that are being tied up and taken away. “You are more than qualified to make sure the princess gets back home” Erza smiles at him. 

Gajeel scoops Levy up into his arms bridal style making both her and Erza blush ever so lightly. “Hey! I can walk perfectly fine on my own” she fusses trying to get out of his arms. 

“We both know your tired and it would take you far too long walking on your own feet. Don’t worry your highness this way we can make better time” he snorts.

The journey back was filled with silence, Levy was still fighting embarrassment of her situation and Gajeel was on such a mission that talking was the last thing on his mind. When they made it through the castle gate Levy and Gajeel both were engulfed in a hug by the Queen. The King had tears in his eyes and smacking Gajeel on the shoulder thank him continuously until he was told by his wife that they both would need medical attention and rest. 

“I don’t need medical attention your highness but i’ll make sure that Levy is seen immediately” Gajeel slightly bowed when responding to her. 

“Yes, please see to it that she’s seen right away” Neither see the smirk on the Queen's face as they turn to Levy’s room. 


	6. Lets get you cleaned up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back home and safe Levy needs to get cleaned up and she gets a little bit of help with it.

"Gajeel… really you can let me down now,” this was her third attempt to get him to put her down and once again his only response was a grunt.

Look she got it, she did not look great, but she was still perfectly capable of taking care of herself. That and being pressed up against him was not doing anything for her mental stability right now. His warmth and smell were wrapping her up in a blanket that was becoming hard to fight against. 

She was going to try one last attempt "Really...Gajeel I need to take a bath so…." this would get him to understand right? She would get the peace and quiet she was looking for while being away from him. Every fiber in her body was either screaming at her to run away or just embrace it. She knew she was losing that battle when her head fell against his chest. 

"That's where I'm taking you," his response was still a grunt though this time he was able to manage it with words. It took her a minute to process what he just said, and when she does, she begins to squirm against him. There was absolutely no way she was going to let him be anywhere near her bath. 

She huffs and looks up at him "Then you understand that you need to put me down so I can go alone." 

At first it seems like he is not going to respond but after an eerie amount of silence he responds coldly "Not happening." 

"Gajeel...you can't go into the bath with me," she hisses at him while poking him in the cheek. She can see his cheeky smile even when he refuses to look at her and her cheeks puff out. 

She wants to fight back more but honestly exhaustion for her body and mind have gone past the point of no return. She just does not have it in her anymore to fight him. 

"Gajeel…truly I'm too tired to fight you," Levy sighs deeply. Suddenly she feels herself shift as her feet land on the ground. She can feel her body moving as her back meets the cold wall, a shiver goes down her spine before she feels a presence over her. He is towering over her with his arm resting above her. 

"Listen Levy, there's no way you can go in there yourself and we don't have the time to be finding someone else," the way his eyes bear into her makes her wiggle her toes. 

"We could find Lucy" she turns away to keep him from seeing the pink spreading across her cheeks. She knows what he is trying to say though. Does she want Lucy to see her like this? On the other hand, she does not want him to see her either. She really does not want anyone to see her this way. 

"Would it make you feel better if I'm blindfolded?" Her face turns quickly back, and she is speechless at his neutral face. He is serious, and she wonders if he is not actually going to try anything. The look in his eyes says that he is being honest for once, but it still feels odd. 

Levy chews on her bottom lip for a minute "It's just bathing is rather personal and…" she does not know how exactly to say this. 

"Geez blue didn't realize you were looking for something after everything," her face quickly shifts to that of annoyance. 

She goes to give him a retort but notices that he is genuinely smiling. She is left staring at him with her mouth agape. He did that on purpose, she finally realizes. He was getting her to relax, to be like they normally would. 

She loves that about him, how he can read her so easily though now she was really wishing he could not. Part of her did not want to relax; she wanted to stay on edge. She could not help but relax though there was just something about when he was near that she found comforting. 

She smiles then rolls her eyes poking him in the chest "You think you’re just so cute don't you."

"Nothing about me is cute," he huffs back. 

Levy ducks under him, placing her hand on the door she gives him a rather stern look "Don't come in until I say you can. Get it?!" She hears him make a noise before putting him out of her head. 

As she begins to peel what is left of her dress off and she realizes this may not be as easy as she was hoping. The dirt and blood mixed in with her sweat had coated her in a way that was making it painful in certain areas to even move her body now. 

Her whimpers drown out Gajeel entering the room. She feels a hand against her shoulder and tenses like she is about to whip around and hit them. 

"Just me Levy,” she does not relax entirely but some of the tension leaves her body. She knows he came in because he could hear her cries. She was more than okay with taking a good while to undress herself, especially at this moment.   
  
“Gajeel...I told you to wait outside…” she tries to move away from him but his hand on her shoulder keeps her from moving in fear of feeling the sting of pain shoot through her body once more. She hears him sigh and slowly feels his hands work gently to peel off her dress careful not to scrape against any of her wounds.

The crisp air against her skin feels comforting at the same time it is unpleasant. Gajeel abruptly picks her up as if she were his bride; it shakes her at first, but she quickly wraps her arms around herself to hide her body. Unable to look at him she quickly drops her head down. With every step he takes, her heart races but his touch is also comforting to her. 

As he slides her feet into the water, she watches the dirt and blood slowly leave her body. A warmth wraps around her and as he lowers the rest of her into the water. She leans back, her back touching the tub ever so lightly but just enough that she hisses and brings herself back up. The quick jolt backup did not make her feel any better as her body slightly convulses in pain. 

The water moves in a weird way as something suddenly moves against her thigh in advance someone else’s legs slide around hers. She jumps when his arm wraps around her waist and he slowly settle her into his lap. Levy’s body tenses she knows that if she moves in any sort of way, she is going to feel some part of him. 

His fingers move the hair from her ear and he leans forward ever so slightly the warmth of his breath ghosting against the shell of her ear “I’m just going to help you, blue.” 

“I don’t need your help,” the words leave her lips as a whine. 

The cloth she feels against her back is delicate as it barely brushes against her skin. She keeps her eyes forward watching the blood and dirt mixing into the water. He lifts one of her arms up and she watches him out of the corner of her eye drag the cloth slowly against her skin. 

Her mind is buzzing. She has been bathed countless times in her life before, but something about this time even with how gentle he is being is stirring something up inside of her. He does the same to her other arm though. She cannot help but feel that it seems more drawn out this time. 

The cloth precedes to move across her stomach before making its way up and under her breasts. His name comes off her lips like a soft moan "Gajeel," she feels him tense under her. 

"Levy," there was a pause after he said her name, the anticipation running wild throughout her. She feels him twitch against it stirs something inside of her as she moves back into him. 

She feels herself move up against his chest as he takes a deep breath, "I'm doing my best to keep myself in check." 

She cannot help but wonder why? Why is he always hesitating? For that matter why is she always hesitating?

"Will we always have this back and forth with nothing to show?" Levy pulls her knees up into herself as much as she can. She understands why they cannot but a part of her honestly does not care. Why can't she choose who she will marry? 

Gajeel leans forward moving Levy's hair "Levy it's just the way things are," his fingers tentatively brush against her neck. His fingers sent a jolt throughout her body. 

She pulls forward bringing herself up onto the balls of her feet and slowly turns herself around; doing her best not to bump into him. Her eyes take in his long leg and she closes her eyes for a split second, her eyes opening again to graze across the patches of black hair peeking from the water. 

She brings her hand forward and slides it up as her fingers brush the patch of hair. As her hand moves across his skin she internally takes in every inch and scar to memory. Her hand is shaking, she keeps thinking that any second now he is going to stop her.

She looks up and his eyes are watching her darkly like a predator’s. Her heart rate speeds up, she falters, losing concentration for a split second her knee slips out from under her. Her body is in too much pain and she is unable to catch herself. Her naked body pressed against his. Something twitches just underneath her stomach and she is too busy trying to keep her head above water to really notice at first. A soft red hue dusts his cheeks and she could have sworn she saw his eyes widen ever so slightly but she is too busy blinking away the water that is splashing her face. 

Something twitches against her a second time and this time Levy's face tints to a hue of red. Against her wishes her lower body wiggles and she feels it brush against her lower lips. 

Gajeel hisses and grabs her hips "Le...vy…" he closes his eyes for a second when he cracks them open again the heat inside them is burning. 

"Please, stop moving," his voice is low and pleading. 

Bashfully Levy bites her lip "Sorry it was an accident" she tries to get free of his grasp and her lower lips brush against the tip of something and she squeaks.

Her mind starts racing, it feels good but also wider than she remembers. Her fingers will not reach all the way around if memory serves her correctly, but her hands are small to begin with. 

Curiosity takes over and her hand starts to drift down between them. Her fingers brush his patch of hair and she hesitates before brushing the head of his shaft. The sensation causes his cock to twitch and bump against her. 

"Levy…" her eyes lift to see his hands gripping the tub tightly. She can tell his mouth is positioned he is biting the inside of his cheek. 

Her hand slides further down along his shaft, her fingers wrap around him the very top of him. Curiously, she strokes her thumb up and down; the groan from Gajeel edging her along. She moves her body down sliding against his legs, her breasts brushing against him. 

She gasps when suddenly arms come to circle around her waist lifting her back up. His eyes were baring into her and it felt like she was drowning in the middle of the ocean. Try as she might tear her eyes away from his. 

"No Blue," his tone is harsh, and she knows he does not mean it to be, but she finally drops her gaze down. She can feel the sting of tears beginning and she pushes against his chest.

She chokes "I want to get out," she wants to push harder against him, but she does not have the strength. A tear rolls down her cheek; a finger nudges her chin and she shake her head no. She hears a deep sigh before he lifts her chin with a bit of force. 

She snaps her eyes shut but they fly open when she feels his tongue lick the tear from her cheek. His hands cup her face, his eyes softening his thumbs gently stroking her skin. 

His voice cracking with pain "Blue, this dance, the looks, the teasing, that's all fine. It can never be anything more. We both know that." He is right and she hates it in so many ways. Eventually she will have a suitor and he will become her husband and even if she does not love him, she could never be unfaithful to him. 

So, they do this dance until then? That would not work either; in the end it would only hurt someone. To make it worse, if their feelings bloom into something more, they would both end up with scars. 

Looking into his eyes, though, she realizes it may be too late for her. As much as this big ape sometimes drives her insane, she could not see herself without him in her life. Was she in love? Not, but there was something about him that she very much needed him to be by her side. He was right though; it was time for her to push it all down. 

She tries to laugh but it is more of a throaty sound "I'm guessing I can't have that kiss then?"

He brushes the hair on her forehead aside as he places a soft yet deep kiss. He places another one against her temple moving a trail to the bottom of her ear. "We can't act on these feelings. No matter what." 

Her head falls against his chest, she can feel his hand snake into her hair as he leans his chin onto her. They stay in the comfort of each other's company until the water begins to cool. 

Gajeel gets out first leaving Levy to curl up in the cold of the water hugging her knees. She can hear him moving around but her eyes stay kept to the water.

She hears his steps move towards her "C'mon blue," she shakes her head at him and lowers herself further into the water. He makes a noise then she can feel him his arms wrapping around her through the water. 

She yelps and tries to cling to something but realizes he had only put his pants back on. She feels one of his arms let go and she wraps her arms around his neck. 

He takes a towel and wraps her the best he can between their position and his one arm. Levy barely registers the walk back to her room. The sound of the door clicking behind her is like a ticking bomb. 

After he puts her down on the bed, he then wraps the towel around her. 

"Blue…" she just shakes her head at him again. If she does not acknowledge him and what he wants to say, he will put it off. 

"I know I was hired to be your personal guard," she can feel the tears running down her face again. She knows where he is going and whether he is right to do it or not she does not want him too. 

In between soft sobs "Just…. don't leave the castle…" she knows how childish she's being asking him something like that. Seeing each other would only keep hurting them but she also cannot stand the thought of him not being around.

"I'll think about it," she hears him whisper before he leans down and places a long soft kiss in her hair. 

She does not hear him leave and she does not her Lucy come in and take care of her. She can feel the soft touch of Lucy bandaging and wrapping her skin and she wants to thank her, but her body and mind are completely exhausted in many ways. 

"Oh Levy…" she hears her friend's tearful voice as she was laid down in her bed and covered up.


End file.
